tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
She-Wolf of London
Category:Programs | image = | format = | running time = 60 min. | genre = | rating = | country = USA | network = NBC | seasons = 1 | number of episodes = 20 | production company = Finnegan/Pinchuk Productions MCA, Inc. Universal Studios Home Entertainment | executive producers = Tom McLoughlin; Bill Finnegan; Patricia Finnegan; Sheldon Pinchuk; Patrick Dromgoole; Paul Sarony | producers = David Roessell; Chuck Murray; Lee Goldberg; William Rabkin; Keith Webber | principal cast = Kate Hodge; Neil Dickson; Scott Fults | 1st = October 9th, 1990 | last = April 10th, 1991 }} She-Wolf of London was an American syndicated television series that blended elements of horror, comedy and romance. It was loosely inspired by the 1946 She-Wolf of London feature film by Universal Pictures. It aired for one and one quarter seasons between 1990 and 1991 with a total of twenty episodes. For the shortened second season, the series was dramatically revamped and packaged under the title Love and Curses. This was due primarily to the relocation of the main setting from London, England to California. The program was produced by Bill and Patricia Finnegan, Sheldon Pinchuk, Patrick Dromgoole and Paul Sarony. It was released to DVD on February 2nd, 2010 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. TV Shows on DVD She-Wolf of London starred Kate Hodge as Randi Wallace, an American college student who travels to London, England to study under the tutelage of Professor Ian Matheson, played by Neil Dickson. After camping out on the Moors, Randi is bitten by a werewolf and infected with the curse of lycanthropy. She and Doctor Matheson engage in a series of adventures exploring cases of supernatural phenomena while also trying to find a cure to Randi's condition. Episodes "She-Wolf of London" "Love & Curses" Notes & Trivia * She-Wolf of London was created by Tom McLoughlin & Mick Garris. * All episodes of the series are included on the She-Wolf of London: Love and Curses DVD collection. * Executive producer Patricia Finnegan is credited as Pat Finnegan in this series. * Actor Pete Lee-Wilson is credited as Pete Lee Wilson in this series. * Actress Annabelle Weenick is credited as Annabelle Lee in this series. * Actress Diane Youdale Mayhew is credited as Diane Youdale in this episode. * Ian's parents are credited as Mum and Dad Matheson in the pilot episode. Their first names, Henry and Elizabeth, are revealed in "The Bogman of Letchmoor Heath". * The full moon is the first thing that is seen in this series. * Leading actress Kate Hodge also played the role of Michelle in the 1990 horror film Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III. * Jean Challis and Arthur Cox, who played Ian's parents, Elizabeth and Henry Matheson were both born in 1934. See also External Links * * * * She-Wolf of London at Wikipedia * * * * References ---- Category: /Pages Category:Finnegan-Pinchuk Productions Category:MCA Television Category:Universal Studios Category:NBC Category:Syfy Category:1990s/Programs Category:1990/Premieres Category:1991/Cancellations